


Knight of The Stone

by KitKatMilkato



Series: Knight of The Stone [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fantasy, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKatMilkato/pseuds/KitKatMilkato
Summary: This is the tale of a magical world and how a young boy will go through its hardships and conflicts to become the strongest warrior in the land. This is the tale of Yamato Oroshi, the Knight of the Stone.
Series: Knight of The Stone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601344
Kudos: 1





	Knight of The Stone

Magic. There are countless, thousands of worlds where magic governs the way of life of every single people. And due to the quantity of magical worlds, there are countless forms that magic can take. People creating magic circles as they give up something to create something of equal value, girls imbued with magical powers to stop the big bad villain, races of all shapes and sizes, being able to cast all kinds of spells while on adventures in the sea. And yet, today, we're going to be focusing on a certain world. Come and join me, as we read through the tales of the Knight of Stone.

_____________

CHAPTER 1: LEGEND OF THE TRAVELER

A simple farmer was seen picking up the crops of his successful apple farming for the season. He was a bit aged, with hair as gray as silver, a face that was scruggy due to the short beard that he had, covering his chin and a part of his neck. His face was one that aged like fine wine. While it was noticeable the difference, you can still see the glimmer of an handsome man, behind the soft wrinkles and aged features. The man's blue eyes wrinkled upwards as he plucked an apple out of a tree and cleaned it against his blue overalls, before taking a bite out of it.

"Mmmmm... This year's bringing us quite the bout for all of our hard work. I might be able to get enough profit to buy Clara a new necklace." Said the aged man, as he put the basket down and rested against the tall apple tree. He did work rather hard, after all. He deserved a bit of a break.

SNAP! The man raised an eyebrow, turning to where the snap came from. It seems that something decided to enter his apple farm once more. Soft growls could be heard, while slow, audible steps against the grass was reaching the man's hears. What was making all that noise? Why it was a single wolf,with gray haired fur, eyes as yellow as the sun, fangs with hints of torn flesh and crimson blood, and powerful legs, ready to allow it to pounce the farmer.

"Ah, so you're the one who kept eating my poor ducks. That quite rude, you know that?" The man said as he slowly got up, brushing his shirt off of any grass blades. Any normal people would be freaking out about a wolf who came into their farm and were ready to attack them. But not this farmer. Instead, he looked more relieved than anything else.

"You should get away while you still can. I can't promise that you'll be able to if you attack me" The wolf, while unable to understand the tongue this man spoke, he could understand the tone in his voice. It was as if the prey thought that it could take him out. A predator's pride is something that should not be wounded, lest you want to suffer the consequences of your action. So, the canine hunter, with his strong leg muscles, jumped into the air, towards the farmer, ready to sink his fangs into the human's shoulder.

The man let out a sigh. "Suit yourself." He took a deep breath, his chest expanding slightly as his lungs were getting filled.

The wolf was close. The aged farmer smirk grew as his head was moving in a odd way, as if he was aiming it towards the beast.

The wolf was closer. His cheeks began to puff out. The man's lips became a closed 'O' shape, as the wolf was almost touching him. Suddenly, the man let out a small, constant stream of water, pressurized to a single point, as it pierced the wolf's heart. It instantly died, hitting the ground, next to the now coughing aged man. "Gods... I shouldn't have used so much mana... I ain't as young as I used to be..." He said before taking large intakes of breath, and exhaling them. The silver haired man then turned to the wolf with a victorious smirk. "I told you didn't I? Well, guess we're having wolf stew for dinner tonight" He said as folded his sleeves, revealing on his tanned skin an odd tattoo.

It was what could only be described as a kind of latin written tattoo, with 4 words on it. Water was the first word, followed by Archer Fish, and the last word was Body.

We then see the old man pick up the now dead wolf before heading off towards his humble abode, leaving the basket of apples behind.

________________________

Stella Agro. A continent in the world simply known as Magicis. It was the single most powerful land in all of the planet. More powerful than the faithful monks on the eastern most continent, Sol Luceat, the tribal people of of the southern continent, Ortu Diem, or the soldier infantry in the western countries Nocte Ruinam.

The reason why this continent is the strongest is due to their overwhelming influence over the peculiar particles that exist in the land, the skies, the seas, and all forms of living beings. These particles were filled to the brim with a source of energy, one that contained the essence of certain elements and known materials. It was dubbed mana, since those that could gain access to it through natural means, found themselves more energetic, powerful, durable, and overall better than normal humans.

Stella Agro, however, had one lone man, a traveller of sorts, discover a form to harness mana even further than the monks who found the natural way.

Myths speak of how the Traveller once found a great old tree, it's roots brimming with life, it's leaves were all the colors of the rainbow, and it's fruits... They were apples that looked like they were made of solid gold. Just a bite from one of these apples filled him with energy unlike any other. Enough that he once beat a clan of warriors, composed of 100 men and women, alone in a single night.

Deciding to study this mysterious tree further, he collected it's sap and seeds. The man tried to plant them all through his hometown, but not a single one sprouted a golden apple tree. He tried to use the sap as ink, but the old papers he wrote in suffered no effects.

One day, during his many travels across the land, he found a simple farm land, abandoned and untouched by anything except time. The Traveler found the farm to be quite beautiful, in its own natural way. And it seemed that he wasn't the only one to think so, as he took notice of the last seed he had with him glimmered.

The legendary wise man decided to test a theory and planted the seed. It took a day for this particular seed to sprout, and less than a week to become a fully sized tree, it's fruits being the same golden apples he consumed. It turned out that these seeds could only grow into their full potential when in an area filled to the brim with natural mana.

As for the sap, the man grew more and more frustrated. What was the secret behind the blood of the tree, he wondered. It had to have some special quality to it, like the seeds did.

He found out eventually, as he purchased a set of freshly made paper from a vendor, and when he began his mad scribbling, it was said that a spout of fire came out of the paper, after he wrote "Fire" onto it.

That made him thrilled, and his genius of a mind began to create scrolls, containing the essence of elements.

While on his travels, the man had found love, falling for a beautiful maiden that worked as a maid for the royal family. The two had gotten married and had 3 childs.

The man soon found another theory forming in his head, as he saw his young children playing. He told his childs and wife to come over, so he could test something. Trusting the man, who had never done any harm to them before, they complied.

He took out a brush and drew 3 symbols on each person. On the oldest son, he wrote Water, Shark, Body. He became known as William, Stella's Ocean Dweller. On the middle daughter, he wrote Air, Blade, Mind. She became known as Joan, Stella's Wind Archer. On the youngest child, he wrote Shadow, Cloth, Field. They became known as Stella's Manipulator of Darkness.

It's unknown what his wife got, but it ended up being a failure, as she was unable to manifest any powers like her children has.

"And this is how the Traveler was able to allow the people of Stella Agro's to control mana" A woman in her early 40's and later 30's said as she closed the book that was resting on her lap. Her beautiful black hair tied to a bun shifted as she began to put the book away, her eyes as brown as the earth itself looking back at the child sitting on his knees. She then turned, revealing her black and red combat gi, as her once serene smile turned mischievous as she said.

"Alright, now it's time to train, Yamato~" Her overly sweet voice sent shivers down the young child's spine, his white training gi shifting around as he got up. His dark, short hair, looking rather spiky, wiggling around while his yellow colored eyes looked at the woman in front of him, a calm smile appearing on his face. "Of course, Mother."

As the sounds of tort- I mean training rang throughout the dojo, a single thought crossed the young boy's mind, as he was dodging the projectiles his mother was throwing at him. 'One day, I'll become as well known as the Traveller.'

BONK! "Never take your focus out of your enemy!" "YES MA'AM!"


End file.
